Douce-amère
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Depuis le jour où Léo l'a empêché de partir réclamer sa vengeance, Karai s'est laissé entraîner malgré elle dans le quotidien de cette autre vie, qui ne sera toutefois jamais la sienne. Mais ce soir, elle ne désire rien de plus qu'être Miwa. ( Inspiré de l'épisode 2x22 de l'univers 2012. )


_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers des TMNT reste la propriété de Kevin Eastman et de Peter Laird. Et je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 _ **Pairing :**_ Léo/Karai :)

 **.**

 _Parce que je n'arrivais pas à terminer cette histoire malgré le temps écoulé, j'en suis venu à la reprendre d'une autre manière, et en ayant gardé l'essentiel. Je suis toutefois profondément désolée d'avoir été si longue à faire quelque chose, et j'espère de tout cœur que malgré tout, vous apprécierez ce qui suit :)_

 ** _._**

 _Et surtout, merci à Uterpia pour son soutien, sans qui cette O.S n'aurait finalement pas été publiée :)_

* * *

 ** _\- La passion_** ** _nous guide, et nous lui obéissons. -_**

( Angelus )

* * *

C'est l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

Allongé pêle-mêle dans ses draps, Léonardo dort d'un sommeil sans rêves, alors qu'une ombre pousse doucement la porte de sa chambre, et se faufile doucement jusqu'à sa couche. Silencieuse et légère, elle échoue près de lui, dessinant une silhouette dont il aime secrètement les contours.

 **.**

 _« Miwa ! »_

 _L'espace d'un instant, le cœur de Karai se serre à l'entente du prénom qui lui est pourtant bel et bien destiné, deux syllabes qui la définissent plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, vestige d'une identité oubliée de celle qu'elle a un jour été._

 _Fille aimée d'Hamato Yoshi._

 _Son regard croise une nouvelle fois celui dont elle reconnaît maintenant, lui être véritablement liée par le sang, la honte de ses actes et paroles passées la figeant cependant une seconde, l'obligeant même à baisser humblement les yeux, telle une enfant repentante._

 _Dieu, qu'elle lui en a tellement voulu durant toutes ses années écoulées qui ont constitué sa vie, lui reprochant avec une haine sans pareil, le vide de son cœur de petite fille déchiré par l'absence d'une mère._

 _Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Miwa reprend sa place, et souffle distinctement entre eux une appellation, qui lui revient de plein droit :_

 _« Père. »_

 _Avant de fondre par la suite contre lui, entourant sa taille robuste de ses bras fins, et demandant silencieusement pardon, tandis qu'après une brève hésitation, l'adolescente sent son étreinte lui être rendue avec une tendresse qui lui a longtemps fait défaut._

 _Les yeux clos, elle entend un échange de paroles entre son père et Léo, mais n'y prend pas garde, apaisée qu'elle est d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place._

 **.**

Comment réparer seize années brisées par un mensonge immonde ? Comment se reconstruire, et avancer de nouveau sans l'arrière-goût aigre de la vengeance au fond de la gorge ?

Assise sur le bord du lit de son frère, et écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière sous la faible lumière d'un rai de lumière filtrant de par la porte entrouverte, Karai repense à cette conversation, où l'entière et sanglante vérité de son passé lui a été dévoilé.

Sans la jalousie maladive et destructive d'Oruku Saki, elle serait restée Miwa, et nul doute que sa vie aurait été différente à tous points de vue.

Mais à présent perdue au milieu des décombres de son existence disloquée, elle n'est plus que colère et désir de revanche. Au plus profond de son être, elle doit toutefois admettre qu'elle comprend les sentiments de Splinter qui, au plus bas, brisé et anéanti, a su trouver le salut de son âme, en acceptant l'opportunité offerte d'être de nouveau père.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais oublié, chérissant au contraire son souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors, il s'est construit de nouvelles bases pour une nouvelle famille pour le moins atypique.

Les frères qu'elle aurait peut-être pu avoir, dans cette autre vie qui lui a été arraché.

Bien-sûr, tuer Shredder ne lui rendra en rien la présence de sa mère, l'amour dont elle a manqué, ou la famille qu'elle n'a jamais eue.

De même qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Ou accorder le moindre pardon.

 **.**

 _« Tu y retournes, pas vrai ? »_

 _Le sentant se mouvoir dans son dos afin de s'approcher d'elle, l'adolescente se garde cependant de se retourner pour lui faire face, répliquant de même :_

 _« N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. »_

 _Si le ton employé reste calme, l'ordre n'en est pas moins un, ferme et définitif, avec toutefois une nuance menaçante à peine voilée. Elle ne souhaite nullement lui faire le moindre mal, mais n'hésitera cependant pas une seconde._

 _« Tu n'es pas assez forte, insiste quand même Léonardo, comme une évidence. Tu le sais, non ? »_

 _La pique qui n'en est pas une, porte malgré tous ses fruits, et la jeune fille se retourne d'un bloc sur lui, la main déjà levée et la rage au cœur. Qu'importe qu'il ait raison, ou qu'il ne demande finalement qu'à l'aider, elle n'a pas besoin qu'il lui fasse perdre son temps, en lui assénant une vérité qu'elle n'a nullement envie d'entendre._

 _Mais Léo encaisse le premier coup sans broncher, répondant à son tour, ses gestes toutefois plus fluides que la jeune humaine dont la colère embrume l'esprit. Profitant de cet état de fait, il se glisse dans une faille, retournant son attaque pour mieux la plaquer dos contre son plastron, ses bras emprisonnés le long de son corps fin et musclé par ses mains trop grandes._

 _Conscient qu'il ne possède toutefois, qu'à peine quelques secondes avant de perdre l'avantage, le jeune ninja se penche rapidement à l'une de ses oreilles, chuchotant d'une voix qui reste tout de même ferme :_

 _« As-tu pensé une seule seconde à Père ? Lui, qui va te perdre une deuxième fois, juste après t'avoir retrouvé ? »_

 _Figée brutalement contre lui, sa sœur déglutit difficilement sa salive, une bile acide semblant lui brûler le fond de la gorge tandis que serrant toujours ses poings à s'en faire mal, elle lui ordonne dans un murmure rauque :_

 _« Lâche-moi. »_

 _Puis s'obligeant à retrouver son calme :_

 _« S'il te plaît. »_

 _Ça ne lui ressemble pas, elle qui n'a jamais appris à dire ''merci''. Ça lui écorche même les lèvres, et sonne forcé à ses propres oreilles. Et parce que Léo l'entend aussi, il s'exécute et la relâche, tout du moins en ce qui concerne la pression de ses paumes sur ses poignets._

 _Le temps pour lui de se mouvoir une nouvelle fois, et il se retrouve face à elle, ses bras musclés autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse maladroite de sincérité, mais lui laissant cependant suffisamment de marge pour l'envoyer bouler._

 _« Reste. » Souffle-t-il ensuite dans ses mèches brunes._

 _Une étreinte n'est pas la même, suivant si elle est offerte ou reçue, et deux en quelques heures, c'est bien plus que ce que l'interpellée a connu de toute sa courte vie. Pourtant, contre toute attente, l'odeur du jeune mutant qui l'enveloppe, mélange de savon et de cuir, la rassure et l'apaise autant qu'elle la trouble._

 **.**

Tendant présentement une main fine vers le visage reptilien, la jeune kunoichi en caresse doucement la joue du dos de ses phalanges, geste visant en premier lieu à réveiller l'endormi.

Qui papillonne des paupières la seconde suivante, soufflant d'une voix basse et étonnée :

« Miwa ? »

Retirant sa main, Karai hoche la tête, tandis qu'elle tend une main vers la lampe de chevet pour en actionner l'interrupteur. Puis tournant son minois vers la porte, elle se lève dans le même mouvement, s'y dirigeant dans le seul but de la refermer de façon plus convenable, se tournant ensuite vers son frère qui n'a pas bougé.

Depuis les quelques jours qui viennent de s'écouler, ou plus précisément, de celui en particulier où il l'a empêché de partir réclamer sa vengeance, la brune s'est laissé entraîner malgré elle, dans le quotidien de cette autre vie qui ne sera toutefois jamais la sienne.

Il y aurait trop à faire, et si peu de temps, de toute manière.

Mais ce soir, elle désire tout de même être Miwa.

Autant qu'être à Léo.

 **.**

Le contraste de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, déclenche de délicieux frissons qui prennent le temps de glisser le long de son épine dorsale, tandis que Miwa entoure son cou de ses bras nus et couverts d'une fine chair de poule, chuchotant ensuite à son oreille :

« Pose tes mains sur moi Léo. »

Elle se tient déjà d'autorité à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le torse dénudé à l'exception d'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, qui recouvre une poitrine ronde et ferme, qu'il sent presser contre son plastron.

Les yeux clos et les mains posées sur son lit de part et d'autres de ses hanches, le jeune mutant peine à déglutir, quelque chose de chaud et d'instinctif prenant peu à peu possession de ses sens, et mettant à rude épreuve le contrôle sur lui-même qu'il tente de garder.

« Miwa, souffle-t-il comme une prière. On ne doit pas...

\- Faire quoi ? » Se moque doucement l'humaine en se redressant, avant de poser une main sur une de ses joues écailleuses, l'incitant ainsi à la regarder.

Soulevant les paupières, l'interpellé croise son regard embrumé d'une chose qui lui est encore inconnu, répondant tout de même avec une gêne non dissimulée :

« Tu sais... _Ça_. »

D'une moue adorable et moqueuse, Miwa esquisse un sourire alors que ses bras se glissent maintenant dans son dos, ses doigts fins dénouant habilement l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

« Une nuit Léo, commence-t-elle, sans le quitter de ses yeux d'ambre. Juste pour _une_ nuit, laisse-moi choisir d'être celle que je veux. »

De deux légers coups d'épaules élégants et terriblement sensuels, elle permet ensuite aux bretelles de glisser presque simultanément le long de la peau blanche de ses deux bras. Comprenant la manœuvre, le jeune ninja inspire lentement, posant son front nu sur le sien, et ses mains se mouvant ensuite pour venir encadrer les courbes de ses hanches.

« Juste une nuit ? Demande-t-il confirmation dans un chuchotement à peine inaudible.

\- Juste une nuit, lui répond la jeune fille. Accorde-nous l'envie, de ce que l'on désire tous les deux. »

La remarque anodine, mais pourtant réelle, colore les joues de Léo d'une touche de rouge, ce dernier conscient au-delà du possible du feu qui embrase ses veines, comme de cette envie jusque-là inavouée, et encore moins inavouable, de l'aimer différemment amenant son corps à réagir malgré lui.

Mais Miwa, certainement aussi novice que lui bien que davantage entreprenante, ne semble pas en être incommodée, avançant même son joli minois vers le sien, et lui laissant tout de même le temps de sceller définitivement son choix.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Léonardo pense à lui, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, alors même que la soie douce des lèvres de la brune se pose sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser, qui enflamme pourtant leurs reins d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible.

« Miwa je..., commence-t-il quand qu'elle se sépare de lui, pour finir de dévêtir le haut de son corps sublime.

\- Chut, l'interrompt cependant cette dernière, se délestant totalement de son soutien-gorge de dentelle, ce dernier chutant au sol dans un bruissement feutré. Ne dis rien, je _sais_. »

 **.**

 _Le visage enfoui dans son cou, Karai clôt brusquement les paupières, tandis que les bras musclés de son frère restent refermés sur son dos, ce dernier soufflant tout bas à son oreille des mots qu'elle n'oubliera jamais :_

 _« Tu n'es plus seule Onee-chan *****. »_

 _Pourtant, il se trompe._

 _Seule, elle l'a toujours été._

 **.**

Le souffle court, et la tête rejetée en arrière sous un coup plus dur que les autres, Miwa se cambre contre Léo, des éclats de lumière dorée dansant sur ses seins, dont les pointes rosées se durcissent un peu plus sous l'effet de l'extase qui s'écoule en elle, aussi fondante que de la cire brûlante.

Ancré au plus profond de l'antre chaude et humide de sa chair, ce dernier se mord une énième fois les lèvres afin de retenir un gémissement qui pourrait les trahir, se concentrant sur la même félicité affluant dans ses veines comme le plus divin des poisons, plaisir dévastateur jusque-là encore jamais découvert.

Les genoux repliés sous lui à même le sol de sa chambre, une main englobant la rondeur d'une fesse blanche, et l'autre placée entre les omoplates qu'il sent saillir sous sa paume à chacun de ses nouveaux assauts, il la tient fermement imbriqué à lui, acceptant sans broncher le rythme qu'elle veut bien leur donner.

Parce qu'elle reste malgré tout ce qu'elle est, Miwa mène encore la danse.

Après qu'elle l'ait fait basculer en arrière suite à leur premier baiser échangé, et ce, sans prendre la peine de crier gare, il a instinctivement compris quelle allait être sa place pour ce qui allait suivre, au vu de l'étrange, et pourtant si familier sourire ayant rapidement étiré ses lèvres rouges. Ce qui ne l'a pour autant pas empêché de chercher à asseoir sa position, ses mains et sa bouche étant alors maladroitement devenues ses seules armes dans un combat d'une tout autre nature.

Lui sur elle, elle sur lui, leurs deux corps nus brûlants d'une passion mal contenue, ils ont mêlé leurs odeurs et leurs sueurs, se découvrant toutefois mutuellement avec autant de tendresse que de timidité, de respect que d'admiration.

Puis ayant finalement échoués à terre sans l'avoir prémédité, la jeune fille déjà et de nouveau à cheval sur lui, tous deux haletants et leurs cœurs battant si forts entre leurs côtes, qu'ils en ont eu presque mal, une des mains habiles a alors fait apparaître un carré de plastique - Léo ayant d'ailleurs piqué un fard malgré lui à la seconde où il a compris l'utilité d'une telle chose.

Si Miwa s'est moqué de sa gêne candide d'un soupir, elle s'est cependant gardé de lui en communiquer la provenance, ayant simplement déchiré l'emballage d'un geste.

Miwa qui, plus belle en cet instant qu'elle ne le sera jamais, gémit entre ses dents serrées, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de ses bras musclés, alors qu'elle sent bientôt en elle quelque chose commencer juste à se rompre.

« Léo... » Appelle-t-elle donc dans un râle des plus lascifs.

Elle se force ensuite à redresser son visage bouleversé par un plaisir qu'il est fier de lui donner, ancrant leurs regards embués l'un à l'autre.

Comprenant l'accord muet, ce dernier envoie brusquement ses hanches en avant, la synchronisation de leurs mouvements similaires les achevant sans prévenir la seconde suivante, leur premier orgasme faisant ensuite arquer leurs deux corps à l'unisson, et crépiter d'un feu ardent chaque terminaison nerveuse de leurs êtres respectifs.

La brune retombe maintenant entre ses bras telle une poupée de chiffon, ses bras fins autour de son cou, et la respiration encore haletante.

Guère mieux, Léo ne l'enlace pas moins contre son cœur qui tambourine en cadence avec le sien, et parce que conscient qu'il n'y aura jamais de deuxième acte, profite encore de sa présence. Avoir été à elle, autant qu'elle a été à lui, pour leur première fois, est et sera à jamais, la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui est un jour arrivé dans sa courte existence.

Un souvenir qu'il gardera enfoui dans le secret de son âme, revivant chaque seconde d'éternité comme un cadeau inestimable.

Il n'oubliera jamais la sensation moite et accueillante de ses chairs les plus intimes, la douceur de sa peau sous sa langue mutine, ni le miel de ses baisers, mais ne l'aimera jamais plus que comme sa sœur, à la seconde où elle s'éloignera de ses bras pour franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

 **.**

Le corps engourdi de la plénitude coutumière qui suit l'amour, Léo reste allongé dans son lit dans lequel il vient de choir, son bras gauche en travers de son visage, tandis que sa sœur se rhabille en silence près de lui.

Si il ne la voit pas, il peut sans problème aucun deviner ses mouvements, de même qu'en retracer les contours, juste en suivant le bruissement émit par les vêtements enfilés, amenant ainsi la légère flagrance du parfum de sa peau veloutée à glisser vers lui.

Légère et audacieuse, la paume d'une de ses mains se pose soudainement sur le haut de son plastron, dans une demande silencieuse auquel il répond, retirant son bras pour croiser ses yeux ambrés, ce soir, plus brillants que jamais.

Penchée vers lui, Karai semble hésiter avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste et tendre baiser, qui aidé des endorphines coulant à flot dans ses veines, endort ses sens et l'empêche de ce fait de comprendre à temps les mots qu'elle murmure ensuite contre sa bouche.

Et sonnant de même un glas définitif qu'il n'a pas vu arriver :

« _Gomen *****_ Léo. »

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _* Onee-chan : _**_"Grande sœur_ _."_

 ** _* Gomen : _**_"Pardon."_


End file.
